


Like Old Times

by mybuggiehart



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, baker!Betty, photographer!jughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybuggiehart/pseuds/mybuggiehart
Summary: After leaving her stranded in the middle of the town's disturbing events, Jughead Jones finally returns to Riverdale from staying with his mother and sister in Toledo, five years later. What will happen when he comes upon his previous demons, and angel? Will Betty forgive him and get back together? Or will she shut him out and ignore his existence?orThe fic where Jughead's mom does let him come to Toledo.





	1. Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody. Welcome to my first multi-chapter fic. Once again, thank you @shibbycat on Tumblr for kindly being my beta and @theheavycrown & @lauradale, thank you so much for all the support and inspiration. Okay, without further-a-do, I hope you enjoy the very first chapter of "Like Old Times".

Jughead Jones wasn’t a bad person. Unfortunately, his luck suggested differently. He just wanted to do the right thing, but he couldn’t seem to not make the situation worse. Which is why, in his head, he was nothing but a bad person.

He thought living with his dad was for the worst, so he packed up and left. Only to find out that leaving his dad by himself got him caught up in the murder of Jason Blossom. Big time. Jughead broke into multiple places desperately hoping to find some kind of evidence to prove his father wasn’t guilty, and instead, ended up being accused of helping his dad with what he did. Still, that wasn’t the worst. It was not the thing he could never forgive himself for, even after five years.  
Betty Cooper.

The gorgeous blonde who only had Jughead’s eyes trained on her during cheer performances. The pastel beauty with the perfect ponytail and perfect grades. The girl who so brilliantly hid her true-self behind a perfect composure to satisfy her mother. The sweetheart who everyone wanted to befriend for her kindness - letting them cry on her shoulder while she cried out her own misery on her pillows. Riverdale’s best and brightest. Though, that wasn’t the person who he so shamelessly left behind in his rage and anger with his father to go stay with his mother and little sister in Toledo.

He left behind the girl who he anxiously planted his lips on during her family crisis. The girl who would buy him his coffee and a strawberry milkshake for herself to help with writing articles for The Blue and Gold. The girl who was his beacon in the darkness that was his life. The girl who was like Nancy Drew meets girl with the dragon tattoo. The girl he made love to on his birthday for the first time right after she showed him her damaged and broken self. After he kissed her self-harm, he brought her back to his trailer, where they confessed their love to each other in the softest of voices, right before screaming so loud, the whole of Riverdale knew their names.  
He left behind the only person he’ll ever love, his Juliet.

The five years that he spent away from her was possibly the worst time of all for his already too damaged heart. He would occasionally catch a sight of what she would look like in strangers. Other blonde hair in local diners, Toni Morrison books in the public library, and that intoxicatingly, sweet vanilla and honey smell that was just missing something so familiar. The best distraction he could muster was to try and concentrate more on school, paying attention in class and passing his tests with flying colours. That worked during school hours, of course, but after school and on the weekends, he would get his camera to snap a few pictures here and there.

He saved his thoughts of her for his never-ending lonely nights, creating fantasies in his head of the both of them to use as bedtime stories to put him to sleep. On nights where he missed her so desperately, he would go on his phone where he kept a private album full of his girl in her beauty and happiness. He mastered the art of silent tears as the walls in his mother’s home were quite thin, and he would much rather avoid the amount of questions Jellybean and their mother would have than answer them, staying in the middle room. He would look through each picture and recall exactly where and how he took them.

It was definitely foolish of him to not just go back to her, but how could he show his face now? Not after he left her stranded in the middle of the obnoxious events the heartless people of Riverdale had created. It killed him the most that he had never gotten an answer to his question of following him to Toledo, because he never asked it. 

Now, he was back. After studying photography in Toledo, he couldn’t think of any place else that was more beautiful to catch a glimpse of in its own world, than Riverdale. Despite the knowledge that he’ll come upon his demons, and angel, that had been in his life there, he still went. He decided he was away long enough for the mess in Riverdale to be over.  
His cab dropped him off at the apartment he was going to be living in around late afternoon, somewhere not too small or big and there was a room downstairs which was waiting to be turned into a studio, he thought it was perfect. It was, though, on the Northside, which was probably a lot closer to Betty than if he was on the Southside.

Desperately craving a burger from Pops’s, which he hadn’t had in five years and was almost just as hard to leave behind as Betty, he decided he had to go there immediately. Ignoring the thoughts of her whereabouts he tried to recognize a few familiar faces as he walked from his place to the diner. Once he finally arrived, a rush of extreme nostalgia shot through him.

He looked to their spot, the place where he first truly examined her beauty under the lights of the diner, the place she showed him her self-harm before they lost their virginity, the place where Archie, Veronica, Betty and him shared countless amounts of milkshakes and burgers together and the only place in town which everyone went to regardless of which side of town was eating there. 

“Jug, is that you?”

He heard a familiar voice call from behind the counter.

“Pop!”

He called back and took three big strides towards the older man and gave him a hug. Pop Tate was also the person who convinced Jughead to go for it with Betty, he still hadn’t thanked Pop properly for that.

“We missed you so much.”

“Me too, Pop. Say, could I get a-“

“A double cheeseburger with extra fries and black coffee.”

“You still remember my regular?”

“Hardly likely to forget, Juggie.”

Pop went back into the kitchen while Jughead took a seat at the counter, remembering someone else who used to call him ‘Juggie’. When Pop came back out with his order, he decided to ask him about her.

“Thanks, Pop. Ummm…would you happen to have any idea where Betty might be?”

“Oh, she left to study creative writing a few years back. I actually heard she’s coming back this week, for good.”

Jughead took some time to absorb the information before asking more.  
“How’s she been, Pop?”He asked with a sad lilt to his voice.

“Well, when you left, not so well. She would come in here looking like she hadn’t slept for days. The poor thing had sore eyes for a long time. Even after a year or so, she would come in and sit here, and look to where you guys always used to sit and start tearing up. I always gave her an extra something during those days. I wanted to help cheer her up in some way. I should really be kicking your ass for all these things y’know?”

Jughead tried his best to stop the tears that formed in his eyes as a shot of guilt went through him. He had caused so much more damage to her than before. Pop should be really kicking his ass. He deserved it.

“Pop, I wish I could stay longer, but it’s been a rough day. I think I’m gonna take these to go.”

“Sure, boy.”

As Pop went to gather his food, he heard the doorbell ring before a vividly familiar voice say,  
“One strawberry milkshake, Pop!”

He turned his head in slow motion to find the one only Betty Cooper, looking more beautiful than ever, in a floral sundress and denim jacket and looking back to their old spot before turning and staring in shock and confusion at him.

“Juggie?” she asked eyeing him from his boots to his jeans with a red flannel tied around his hip, his ‘S’ t-shirt, denim jacket around him, up to his iconic beanie covering his unruly black locks, and then finally, his beautiful blue eyes.

“Hey, Betts.”


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home. She was home, but was she, though? The person who she previously thought was her home was on a stool, sitting a couple feet from her. She didn’t have a home anymore. She didn’t have someone to rant to about her far from perfect mess of a life. She hasn’t been home since, since…
> 
> She had to get out of here, quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here, once again beta-ed by @shibbycat on Tumblr. Thank You, everyone, for all the feedback and kudos left on the last chapter, they will always be appreciated. That's probably about it, so, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of "Like Old Times".

Betty couldn’t form a coherent thought, let alone say something. The only thing that was flashing in her mind was, “Why the hell is he here?” She just awkwardly nodded and walked towards the counter.

“Uhh…Pop? I’ll actually take that milkshake to-go. I’ve got some unpacking to do…”

“Coming right up, dear. Welcome  _ home _ !”

Home. She was home, but was she, though? The person who she previously thought was her home was on a stool, sitting a couple feet from her. She didn’t have a home anymore. She didn’t have someone to rant to about her far from perfect mess of a life. She hasn’t been home since, since…

She had to get out of here, quickly.

Thankfully, just then Pop came back out with both of their orders. She grabbed it as fast as she could with a muttered, but polite, “thank you.” She practically speed-walked to her car, tears escaping from her eyes after literal years of holding it together, while Jughead came running after her.

“Betty, hey, talk to me,” he called after her. She stopped in place, only a few feet away from her car. 

Furiously rubbing her tears, she spat back, “Talk to you? You never talked to me, so why should I talk to you?”

After glaring at him, she got into her car and sped away. Jughead was dumbfounded, but she was right. He didn’t even utter a goodbye to her before he left for Toledo. He looked at the bags in his hand and decided the only thing he could do now was to go home and eat his food in misery.

Betty hadn’t even bothered to park her car properly before she ran up her stairs and into her apartment. She sat on the perfectly made bed which her mom had prepared for her, along with the rest of her apartment, and placed her face in her hands and started sobbing. What else could she do? The love of her life, who had so carelessly broken her heart, had just spoken to her five years later as though nothing had happened.

He had been her everything. All those years ago, he would take care of her like he was the family she so longingly wished she had. He let her be her true, wonderful self and lovingly accepted her for it. She was like a china doll who looked so perfectly crafted but was extremely fragile. Being intensely self-conscious about every single thing that she did, knowing that if she even did something as simple as trip a little on a rock, someone would see, and the day would end with her mother giving her a lecture on being clumsy complete with a slap to the face. How could she not be?

But he knew. He had the knowledge of how to handle her with care. He genuinely told her how much he loved all the little things she did and how he found them adorable - the way her eyes lit up at a new story for their newspaper, the way she would always get a little whipped cream on her nose when she sipped her milkshake, the way her ponytail bounced and beautifully curled. He loved everything about her, and she loved everything about him too.

The way he talked about the books and movies he loved and so fascinatingly commented on a detail or two that he knew about when they read and watched together. The way he would call her as soon as he had found a new case to crack. The way he ate burger after burger as if his stomach was a bottomless pit. The way he would only share his food with her.  The way he nervously climbed up the ladder and came in through her window to kiss her for the first time. The way he confidently lifted her up onto that damn kitchen counter. The way his lips felt against hers. The way he touched her…

 

_ After Veronica and Archie’s big performance for homecoming, Betty had called them aside to ask what the hell was going on between her mom and them. After explaining what went down, Jughead, of course, came looking for his girlfriend at the right time. All the happiness from Jughead’s face had washed away when he heard that Betty was involved and couldn’t help but tell her he was about to pass on the chance of his family reuniting just for her. That was also the moment that their parents had chosen to come and tell Jughead that his dad had just been arrested for the murder of Jason Blossom. _

_ Jughead had practically sprinted out of the school while Betty ran after him, pleading for his forgiveness on something that was such a hard decision for her to make herself. He had no right to be furious at her for doing the least in this mess, but then again, his father had just been arrested. Watching him run away while miserably standing from the school steps was possibly one of the hardest things Betty had ever experienced. Later, finding out Jughead left without a word was worse. She had tried calling on multiple occasions, using her Nancy Drew skills to find his address and house phone number. She had stopped trying after the third year. By then, FP had already been released, and it was pretty clear that Jughead didn’t want to hear from her anymore. _

 

She missed him every single day, and her only distraction was to bake. She would bake miraculously, delicious treats every time a thought about him entered her head. She loved baking, and while she waited for the oven to beep, she would occasionally let her mind slip to if Jughead would have enjoyed her treats or not. She was even writing a book filled with her baking recipes and came back to Riverdale to continue to do so. She was also working as a waitress in a cute bakery not too far from her new apartment. She was now doubting her choices, for Riverdale was, in fact, a small town, and she would obviously see him more often than she wanted to. Was he here just to hurt her again? Why did he come back? Why did he leave her all those years ago?

While rubbing away her tears in anger, she caught a glimpse of a familiar photo her mother had put up on the second shelf of her nightstand. She decided to take a closer look at it and walked over.

 

Jughead miserably parked his car below his apartment behind a car that was vaguely familiar. He decided he was just extremely tired from all the traveling which probably resulted in imagining things and went up to his place. Just as he was getting his keys out of his pocket, he heard a terrifyingly loud scream followed by a loud shattering of glass behind the door directly opposite his. He decided to make sure everything was okay in there, so he knocked on the door.

“Is everything okay in there?”

He asked, but there was only a slight sobbing from a woman in reply. He thought that whoever was in there could have hurt themselves, and he tried to open the door. It was surprisingly unlocked. He opened the door to find a photo laying on the floor, covered in glass fragments, of his seventeen-year-old self in his all-too-famous crown beanie, adoringly looking at the blonde beauty next to him. He then thought to himself, 

“Oh gosh, what have I gotten myself into?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for taking the time to read my fic! It makes me so happy that people are actually reading it, it's unbelievable. Follow me on Tumblr, @mybuggiehart.


	3. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sweetie, you need to rest, you hear me? I promise i’ll tell you everything later.”
> 
> Sweetie.
> 
> “You’re not supposed to call me that. Not after you...NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is here, as always beta-ed by @shibbycat on Tumblr. So, terribly, sorry for the little delay. Once again, Thank You for all the comments and kudos left on the last chapter, they will always be appreciated. That's probably about it, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of "Like Old Times".

Jughead walked into her apartment with slow, steady footsteps and carefully sat next to Betty who had her face hidden in her palms. He gently pulled her into his arms, and without thinking, she buried her face in his chest, still sobbing. She didn’t have to look up to know who it was. He still had the same scent as before. She shouldn’t let him do this, but she guessed old habits die hard. She was so numb from all the crying and didn’t know if she should say something.

“Why did you come back, Jug?” she mournfully asked.

“Sweetie, you need to rest, you hear me? I promise i’ll tell you everything later.”

_Sweetie._

“You’re not supposed to call me that. Not after you...NO!”

Betty shot out of his arms and walked over to the door.

“I think you should go,” she said while looking down at the shattered frame with her arms crossed over her chest. Jughead got up from where he was sitting.

“I’m not leaving you here, not like this”

“Oh, and that didn’t occur to you five years ago?!”

He launched towards her and grabbed her face in his palms.

“It was the was the worst decision I have ever made, okay? Like I said, I will explain everything to you, but only after you’ve gotten some rest. Okay?”

“Jug-”

“Please.”

She hesitated for a bit while he wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked into her eyes pleadingly.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

He walked her over to her bed and made her lie on her pillow while he pulled the covers over her shaking body. He pushed a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Good God. He missed her. He started to walk away when he felt her grab his hand.

“Will you stay ‘til I’m asleep?’

“Baby, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

 

The next day, Betty wakes up from what felt like the best sleep she had in a long time. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table and reading “8.30 a.m.” she vividly started to remember the events that took place the previous evening. Getting up into a sitting position on her bed, she heard footsteps coming in followed by a gorgeous Jughead holding a tray of breakfast.

“You’re up.”

“You’re still here? Where did you sleep?”

Jughead sat the tray down on the nightstand before answering.

“Betty...uhh...I live next door.”

Betty's eyes widened a little before she looked to the crispy, golden bacon and sunny-side-up eggs with some orange juice he had prepared.

“How pleasant.”

“Indeed.”

Jughead came beside her and sat on the edge of the bed before turning to her.

“Dig in. You ready to hear my lousy explanations on why I was a dumbass the past five years?”

Betty sipped the orange juice before she replied.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Okay, from the beginning. In the car, before homecoming, my dad had just told me that he wanted him, my mom, Jellybean and I to get back together, in Toledo. I was about to say no, but I told him I would think about it. Then,  you told me you knew your mom had some plan to get my dad to talk, and right after that, they told me he was arrested. I was furious. I ran home and saw the police tapes, and I just started throwing everything in the trailer. I just crumbled down, I didn’t know what to do Betty.”

Betty looked down at her food, picking at the bacon and eggs with a fork.

“So, I went to the bus station and called my mom from the pay phone there. She said I could come and live with her, Jelly, and my grandparents. I got on a bus and went. I was only supposed to go for a little while, kind of take a little break, but when I got there, I realized how much better it was than Riverdale. No drama. Just friendly peacefulness.”

Betty was still listening intently, but she had put her still full plate aside and only had plain sadness written all over her face. He shifted his position to face her, grabbed her hands, looked into her angelic, emerald eyes, and saw only disappointment and regret. Regret of doing a simple, dumb mistake and how it twisted her fate.

“Betty, I didn’t leave Riverdale because of you. You were the one good thing left here. I may have escaped the demons surrounding me, but I left my angel behind. The demons inside me came out.”

Betty looked into his eyes, confused and at a loss for words.

“I spent night after night sobbing into my pillow. I missed you so much Betty, so, terribly much.”

He started kissing her fingers, “I left my joy.”

He kissed her knuckles, “My sweetheart,”

Her palms, “My soulmate.”

Her wrists, “My Nancy Drew.”

Her arms, “My Juliet.”

Her shoulders, “My Betts.”

Her neck, “My everything.”

By the time he reached the corner of her mouth, they were both a sobbing mess. They looked into each other’s eyes and saw a newfound hope for something spectacular and to be able to fix everything, but it was not so simple as Betty remembered a very important piece from their five years apart.

“B-but what about the calls?”

Jughead looked at her confused; he did not expect that.

“What calls?”

“I called your house Jug, multiple times for the first three years. I even spoke to your mom to pass along a message to you.”

Jughead was taken aback. Had his mother hidden the messages and the calls from him? Why would she do that, knowing how much he missed her?

“Betty, I swear, I had no clue about any of this!”

“Really?”

“Of course, Betty. When have I ever missed your call on purpose? I mean don’t you remember calling me while I was about to take the first bite out of a burger, which I hadn’t had the chance to have in a week, hmm?”

“Oh, Juggie.”

Betty burst into a flurry of giggles which Jughead found sweet symphony out of. He couldn’t help but gently taking her face and planting his lips on hers. Even after 5 years of not even seeing each other, kissing still felt the same; amazing, delicious, mind-blowing, sweet, lustful; Exactly like all the times he used to kiss her, all the blissful memories came rushing through them; In her room, at school, in the Blue and Gold office, at his trailer, at Pops; It felt so natural and the 5 years apart made it so much better, that when they broke apart it left them panting for more. Despite all their faults, nothing in the universe could stop Betty from doing what she did next.

“God, I missed you.”

She lustfully whispered before straddling his lap to attack his mouth once again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on Tumblr, @mybuggiehart.


	4. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that evening, Betty woke up in the strong arms that she had missed so dearly. The ones that would hold her as she cried out her worries and gently rub away her tears until she fell asleep.
> 
> “They were back,” she thought. He was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth chapter has arrived, once again beta-ed by @shibbycat on Tumblr. Thanks again for all the comments and kudos left on the last chapter, they are truly appreciated. This chapter is full of fluff so, enjoy it while you can. That's about it,  
> I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of 'Like Old Times'.

Betty and Jughead spent the whole day after their confession making love to each other with a newfound passion and ferocity that had them going for hours on end. Betty mentioned that they had a whole 5 years to make up for (which Jughead happily obliged to). Even though they both hadn’t been with anyone else since that night at the trailer, Jughead had somehow managed to pick up new skills which had Betty pestering him to find out where he had learned them. She wouldn’t stop until he had shown them to her _all over again_. He touched her and brought her pleasure in ways Betty didn’t even know existed. He had finally let slip out something about a book, but when he was about to tell her the name, Betty had fell asleep in sheer exhaustion from all their acts.

Later that evening, Betty woke up in the strong arms that she had missed so dearly. The ones that would hold her as she cried out her worries and gently rub away her tears until she fell asleep. “They were back,” she thought.  _ He was back _ .

She carefully turned in his arms to face a sleeping, naked Jughead. He looked so peaceful, as if he had not slept at all in 5 years. She pushed back one of his curls into his unruly, soft locks as he started to stir. As he opened his eyes, she saw the most beautiful shade of blue which was something kind of like sapphire and the ocean in a mixed tone of colours. Jughead gently pushed back a stray piece of her golden hair, also getting lost in the alluring emerald green of her eyes. He still thought it was the most beautiful colour he had ever seen.

“Morning, beautiful.”

“It’s actually the late night, sweetie.”

“Oh...”

Betty giggled, which made him once again plant his lips on hers. That sound did indescribable things to him. When they broke apart, Jughead suddenly felt a low rumble in his belly.

“Do you wanna get something to eat?” He asked.

“Yes, please. I’m starving.”

“But where, oh where, Betty, could we find a place to have a fulfilling meal, this late, in Riverdale?”

She laughed again before replying, “Yeah, I wonder.”

 

After they had finally managed to get out of bed, take a shower, and get dressed, it was almost 10:30 pm.  Betty decided on a casual grey top with pink hearts along with comfy black pants. Jughead went his usual ‘S’ t-shirt, black jeans, and iconic beanie. They decided to walk to Pop’s, hand-in-hand, as it wasn’t that far. Although they had just gotten back together earlier in the day, what they were doing just felt so right. There were no awkward or weird feelings between them. They were Betty and Jughead. Why would there be?

As they strolled into the diner together, Pop had the biggest smile on his face. He was so delighted to see his two favourite people back together.

“This is so nice, Riverdale just wasn’t the same without Bughead. If I got it right, that’s what Kevin Keller was calling y’all.” 

“Wow, that’s still going on?” Jughead commented.

Betty and Jughead then looked at each other and smiled, that same smile only reserved for each other, the smile with no pretending and just pure happiness.

“Aww, Pop.”

Betty walked over to give the older man a hug as she hadn’t managed to under the previous circumstances.

“How have you been, dear?” Pop asked.

“Good, not bad. Better now though,” Betty answered with a smile, and truthfully, she was better now. All the rough years of waiting were finally starting to be worth it.

“That’s great! So what can I get you guys? Your regular dinner?”

“You remembered?” Betty asked.

“I know, right? Looks like we’re his favourite customers.”

Betty grinned at Pop before answering him.

“Our regulars would be great, Pop. Thanks.”

“Coming right up!”Pop said before heading into the kitchen while Betty and Jughead took a seat in their old spot. 

Despite it being almost midnight, there were still hungry folk in Riverdale. Sitting across from each other, they looked around, and both felt a familiar chill of all the times they had sat here before. Such blissful memories they had made. They smiled at each other, knowing what they were thinking, and knew they were going to make much more of those blissful memories. Just then, the food arrived, and they proceeded to devour it in comfortable silence with the occasional chit-chat about their plans for the next few days.

 

After they finished their food, Pop offered the dinner to be on-the-house which they thanked him for. As they walked back home, with Jughead’s arm slung over her shoulder, they felt like two teenagers in love again. They were a little confused as to who should go into which apartment until Betty convinced him to spend the night at hers. Jughead had slept on his couch the previous day and hadn’t even set his bed up yet.

Before Betty had even locked the door, Jughead was already slipping her shirt off. Slowly teasing her with little kisses down her neck and at the corner of her mouth. Betty threw his beanie to the ground before sensually whispering,

“Kiss me, Juggie.”

They spent the rest of the night wrapped up in one another. The night was full of passion and lust that neither of them will ever forget even in their wildest of dreams.

The next morning they found themselves tangled in each other’s arms, naked once again, except this time, Jughead woke up first. He admired the angelicness of her image, with her gorgeous golden hair fanned out around her which made her glow like it was a halo. Jughead always wanted to wake up like this, with the love of his life, being the absolute beautiful angel that she is, in his arms.

 

In the afternoon, after they had gotten up,  did their morning routines, and Jughead had gotten breakfast for the both of them, they decided they would finally help each other unpack. The third day was probably enough waiting before lazily unpacking everything when they only absolutely needed to afterwards. Betty didn’t have much to do other than clothes, toiletries, and a few other personal belongings as her mother had already, so pleasantly, did everything for her. She figured needed to call Alice soon.

While she was looking through a box labeled ‘Others’ on it, she pulled out an old scrapbook-looking album that she had made over the summer she was 16. Jughead was just opening another one of her boxes when she called him over. There were tons of pictures Betty had put in and so beautifully decorated - goofy ones with Archie, posing ones with Veronica, playful ones with Kevin, sweet ones with Jughead. 

They all looked so happy and content, she missed when they used to hang out as a group. As Jughead listened to her remind him of exactly how each photo took place, he saw the longing look in her eyes thinking of the friendships she once shared with the three of them until they parted ways for further studies.

“You should call them,” Jughead had suggested as he saw Betty’s eyes brighten up at the idea.

“Oh, I don’t know. They’re probably busy with life and stuff.”

“I’m pretty sure they could take a break from ‘life and stuff’ for a bit and come spend some time with the world’s most amazing friend.”

She grinned at him before deciding on it.

“Yeah, I guess I should call them. I really miss them.”

Jughead just smiled as he hugged her and gave her a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m starting work tomorrow. We should really be getting done with all this unpacking.”

“Is that right? I’m only getting started on the studio this weekend so maybe, just maybe, I might drop by.”

“Really?”

“Well yeah, I need to edit some photos anyways. So, what better place to do it than at the place my girl works at filled with all kind of sweet treats, made by her.”

Betty smiled before pulling him up to stand and give him a sweet kiss.

“Oh, Juggie.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on Tumblr, @mybuggiehart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for taking the time to read my fic, I know I'm not very amazing at it but I will keep trying to get better every update! Follow me on Tumblr, @mybuggiehart.


End file.
